Life Of A Clow Card
by hikari6
Summary: i'm so glad that i reached the decision to try to finish it... lol, well some strange things happen in this chapter... R+R
1. I Am What I Am

DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
  
i just had this thought in my head when i was thinking that i couldn't get another chapter in for my other ccs fanfic... so anyway here it is... tell me how you like it! r+r ^_^  
  
  
CH.1 - I Am What I Am (no i'm not god^_^)  
  
  
  
I love life. I love everything around me. So then, I love the skies, the clouds, the air, the grass, the flowers, the people, even the smog covering everything up... Er, maybe I should stop saying this... Let me introduce myself.  
  
I am a part of everything. A part of everyone. I touch everyone somehow, someway. I am something special, not to sound conceited or anything. That isn't my specialty. I think you might know what I am by now. If you don't... if you are dense, like a sweet little girl I know, then I'll tell you now.  
  
I am a Clow Card. To be more exact, I am the Clow Card of Love. Anything connected to love, is connected to me. I have lived ever since, love existed. I am hard to let go once I am held. I am difficult to capture because in order to, one must give up a little of their own love. But it is only temporary. I do not wish to cause pain. But I do require a little receiving of love, because, I am a bit selfish. I have never had any love for myself. I only give love, and help everyone else feel love.  
  
Now that you know who I am. Do you know what I want? I want to be loved, in return for love I have given everyone. Is that too much to ask? I hope not. Maybe I can look to you for what I want. What I need. Maybe. I have looked everywhere for someone who can love me. I have tried. I have been in many forms. In various animals, but they are a bit too simple for me. So I have gone to the human. But alas, I have not found a human yet. I hope I do not sound like a vampire or the like. I do not wish to frighten anyone. Just love.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Er, i don't know if that sounded kinda weird... tell me what you guys think... yes... this IS a bit short... even for me^_- but that's just cuz it's like an intro... 


	2. Meeting Of Two Masters

DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
r+r onegai!! ^_^  
  
CH.2 - Meeting Of Two Masters  
  
  
I had always been free, free to go around to wherever I pleased. I was where I was wanted, and left when I was not needed anymore. But with such freedom, comes a bit of loneliness for me. It meant for me that I did not belong, as a true being. Just as a thought, I was almost like a parasite. It is a bit depressing if you think about it. For centuries and centuries, I was depressed like this and just travelled around the world. That was before I met Clow Reed.  
  
I don't know exactly how we came to meet, but when we did, I thought that maybe he could be the one. The one who could love me back. I felt a strong aura about him that comforted me. But I was wrong. But not to a sense that it hurted me much. I just realized that he was not one who could love me like that. He had two beings, Yue and Keroberos, that he also loved, but he did not love them either, as I would have wanted love, and he knew them longer. He offered me a bit of refuge though. To be in a Card made from him. I could be there when I wanted, and come out when I pleased, for he knew that I was needed much in the world.  
  
I always kept the card with me, knowing it was special. Once, or twice, I did use the card. When I was deeply saddened by skirmishes I was seeing in various countries among their own people, I withdrew into the card for a time being. When I came out, I found out that I may have created more chaos. I believe the humans call it World War or maybe there were two of them. I cannot remember this long sumanai. So I tried not to go into the card anymore because it hurt me to see everyone hurt and that I could not put complete love into their hearts that they once felt with me in. I did not have that strong a power. I can only put that kind of power with the willing of a heart.  
  
  
To try to understand the humans more, I formed the body of one. I have had to "die" many many times, as to not arouse suspicion. I have discovered that many humans, at least in the past, were deathly afraid of magic. Any kind. So, even though I might be a sort of magic, they would kill me because of the card I possess. Nowadays, the humans tend to ignore it. Also, I noticed that there is less and less willing hearts for me to fill up. I am deeply sad. So, I am always on the look for humans, that could be together. Remember, I could only put two hearts together, with the needle of absolute trust and the string of the willing of two humans. Humans are very complicated. Much more than the other animals. I cannot understand them well. They change too frequently.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the strong aura I had felt for a while ebbing away. I dashed to where Clow Reed was. It was as I thought. He was dying. I was hovering outside his window where he was talking to his creations. Yue looked like stone. Even though Clow Reed gave him a look that could have melted anyone. Keroberos had tears down his eyes. He rubbed himself against Clow Reed, I suppose, to comfort himself. After a minute, Yue couldn't stand it anymore I think, because he knelt down and hugged Clow Reed. He smiled a happy smile, quite unlike what I would have supposed, with knowledge of dying. Then to my surprise, he looked out the window to where I was a smiled at me also. "Come in. You do not need to hover outside." He said with a louder voice, now audible to me. I gratefully went into the room and knelt by his side. "I will miss you Clow Reed, who offered me a sanctuary. I will treasure it always." "Thank you. I will also give you this. Instead of staying in the Book like the other cards, you may stay outside. Unless you wish to go in. Keroberos will be guarding the Book until someone has the right power to open it." I nodded and he looked at each of us with a smile on his face, before he stopped breathing. Keroberos was crying as he transformed into his temporary being and slipped into Clow's Book. Yue stared at his master's dead body and hugged it once again. When he withdrew, I saw to my amazement, tears formed in his eyes. I suddenly felt tears of my own. "I guess this is good-bye, Yue-san." "Good-bye, Clow Card." I floated back to where I would normally have been and tried to act as "normal" as possible. I did not know where Yue was, but I'm sure he was watching Clow's body, and possibly the book from the outside, as Keroberos was watching inside. I would have watched also, with Yue, but I was needed somewhere far away. Tears flowed from my eyes, as I passed by the house one last time.  
  
  
It has been a fair amount of time, since I have seen Clow Reed's death. Every time I look back at it, I feel saddened that a person that I trusted so greatly, died. From then, until now, I have had many people who "loved me". I do not believe they truly loved me, because they would not give their life for me. I suspect they were only attracted to my looks. I guess I do not look too bad. I have a light skin tone, with amethyst tinted eyes, and my hair is a wavy, lavender color. But, it doesn't really matter much to me. At least, there are his two creations. I remain on good terms with Yue, who I believe, is currently, in a human form of his form. I cannot remember the name. I can only just remember that it sounds a lot like his name. As for Keroberos, I do not know where he is. One day, as I was walking aimlessly through the forest, Yue tapped my shoulder. "Ohayo, Yue-san!" I called and hugged my friend. He looked uncomfortable so I let go quickly. "What is it?" "I have just found out the location of Clow's Book," he replied slowly. It still pained him to remember Clow Reed. I jumped up with glee at his news. "You mean, you found Keroberos-san? That's great!" I danced around, until his look stopped me. "I cannot go and get it though, as much as I would like to. My counterpart, Yukito,(so that's his name!) does not know about me yet. "Yue-san! Just tell him, and we can get the book!" "Maybe you'll have a better chance." "Just say you are a friend of the girl that lives in the house." "Who's house is it?" "His half of reincarnation." "Are you serious? Wait, only one half?" "Hai, he told us, before you came in, and before he... passed away, that he would be reincarnated. One half possess his magic, the other does not. This one does not possess magic. For that we should be glad, I suppose." My heart lifted up at the thought of seeing him again, even though it was just half of his reincarnation. "Oh no, his son is calling." Yue quickly transformed into his borrowed form. A boy, with light colored hair and glasses, shook his head and when he saw me, he smiled. "Ohayo, kifujin(miss). Did you need help?" Then he looked around and muttered to himself,"I wonder how I got here." Then we both heard a male voice calling,"Yuki! Where are you? We're going to be late for the game!" I'm guessing that's his reincarnate's son. "Hey, Toya! I'm coming." He turned back to me and bowed his head saying, "I'm sorry I cannot help you. I must leave." He ran off to meet Toya. I sighed and went toward the direction of the homes that humans live in.  
  
  
I did not go far when I saw a bench and I sat down. I was bored and a bit sad that I did not get to know the whereabouts of Clow's reincarnated new home. I sighed and put my head down. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing by yourself? Something wrong?" A girl asked to someone nearby probably. Then I saw a figure shadow over me. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing?" I looked up and she gasped, then giggled. "Hoe?! Sumanai, I thought you were my friend, Tomoyo. Konnichiha! Need help?" a cheerful voice greeted me. I looked up, startled. There stood a girl with short, brown hair. She had emerald green eyes and a cheerful smile that made me smile, in spite of myself. "Actually, I do need help. Do you know who Toya is?" I asked slowly, in case I didn't say the name right. "Oh, Touya? He's oniichan!" So, it was only a nickname. They both call each other by nicknames. "Oh, really? Is your house far from here?" "Nope! It's right down there!" she replied, just as cheerful as ever. Charming. Is your father at your home?" "Hai! Why, did you want to meet him? Or Touya?" "Oh, I wanted to see your father." "Okay, let's go!" She took me by the hand and as I stood up, she commented good-naturedly, "You're tall! I wish I was tall so I could get even with oniichan!" I smiled at her words. "Mmaybe you will, child. What is your name?" "Oh, yeah! My name is Sakura Kinomoto! What about you?" "My name? It's uh, er..." I struggled to get a name to call myself. I certainly could not call myself "Love"! What would this girl say? "It's Hinako Umeboshi." I have to remember that, and tell Yue too. Just in case. She giggled. "Mmmm!! Umeboshis(dried plums) are yummy!! Oh, we have some at home! Want to try them?" I laughed and told her I would. She led me to a bright, yellow house that looked as cheerful as this Sakura who opened the door and went in. I hesitated a bit then followed her in when she popped her head back out and told me to come in.  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
hehe i hope you guys like... ^_^' but tell me so i know if i should keep going ok? 


	3. It's Good To See You Again

DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
thanks to ruby-chan and cherry lee for reviewing my story!! this is for you guys^_^ hope you like  
  
CH.3 - It's Good To See You Again  
  
  
I was amazed at how simple, yet elegant home was. I had never been in a new human home and it was different than it looks from the outside. I did not understand how such thin walls could support everything inside.  
  
The human girl, I must get used to using her name... Sakura, looked back at me, puzzled as to why I was standing at the doorway. I shook my head to try and get rid of my amazement, and said without thinking, "Let's go to where your umeboshis are, human." I covered my mouth when I realized I might have revealed myself, but Sakura just giggled and skipped to where there were various utensils for cooking, no doubt, and cabinets and a refrigerator. She got a bag of a food out of the refrigerator and placed it on the table. "Let's eat!" So I took out a little fruit and tried it. It really was delicious! "Wow, I've never tasted something like this!" I exclaimed, then I blushed as I thought I just gave my secret away again. She looked at me curiously and asked, "You've NEVER tried umeboshis??" I tried to cover up. "Uh, er, No, it's just that... uh, I've never tried any that were, er, as good as these!" I said in a panic. I didn't think she would believe me, but I guess she's more dense than I thought. Isighed in relief, inwardly. We ended up eating the whole bag. We both sighed happily and Sakura patted her stomach. After a moment, I realized why I had come to this home in the first place. "Uh, Sakura-san..." "Hai?" "Er, your father... can I see him? Sumanai, if I sound rude..." I hope I didn't offend her in some way. But thankfully, she was still happy. "Hoee!! I forgot about that! Sumanai I'll go get him!!" She ran up the stairs. "Er, thanks?"  
  
  
In a couple minutes, she dragged down a tall, young man with glasses. I gasped. He did have some likeness to my own Clow Reed. I jumped up and hugged the poor man, who obviously did not recognize me. "Waiii!! It's so good to see you again!! You still have the same good looks!! I have to leave now, Sayonara Clo- er, Kino-sama!" I forgot the family's last name. I ran out the door, before I could cause any more embarrassment and almost ran into a tall human boy along the way who just stared at me. I was really glad I saw Clow Reed again. The two resemble. What a silly thought! Of course they would look alike! He's the reincarnate!  
  
  
I sat down in the same bench I was in before I went inside the reincarnate's home. I saw Yue, er I mean, Yukito now I suppose, walking slowly toward a gray house. It looked sad, yet elegant. I don't even know why I'm thinking of personalities for these homes, but it just looks to have them. Oh well. "Wait!" I caught up with him. "Hai? Oh, you're the kifujin from earlier aren't you?" I nodded. "Ohayo, my name is Yukito. And yours?" Wow. He really doesn't recognize me. Yue must've done a good job. "Ohayo, my name is Hinako Umeboshi." I bored my eyes into his to try to get to Yue so he would remember that. Yukito didn't know what I was doing and got a bit nervous. "Uh, I have, to go home now. Sayonara, Umeboshi-san." He went into the gray house. I sighed. Now, I REALLY had nothing to do. I slowly went back to my bench and lay there to sleep even though it was only 4:00 in the afternoon. I guess I did end up sleeping because the next thing I remember is that it was dusk. I sat up and yawned and found a lot of sakura petals on my side. I got up and brushed them off. I felt a presence near me and I looked around startled, then saw Yue in the shadows. "Yue-san, you're back already!" Then what he said reached my head, and I blushed a bit. "So, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I don't have a place to sleep, that's all." "You may go in with the reincarnates. They are agreeable, except for the son, who is a bit suspicious. He has powers of his own, and he may detect your power. Be careful. I will lead you to them." I followed Yue gratefully until we got to the happy house. Well, he almost led me all the way. He had to transform before we could get there, to try and not to arouse the son's powers. He didn't remember where he was again. I went up to him and told him I didn't have a place to sleep. He, as Yukito, also led me toward the happy house. I guess Yue is right. Yukito knocked and when the reincarnate answered, Yukito asked if I could stay the night. I was a bit embarrassed over what I did that afternoon but he agreed(I'm glad he's as agreeable as Clow Reed!) and I was allowed to come in. Before I closed the door behind me, I thanked him. He said it was no problem and left to go to his home.  
  
I watched his disappearing figure before I went to go to the place with utensils. There, a smile, a wave with a 'Ohayo', and a scowl greeted me. The son was the boy I almost ran into this afternoon, and he was scowling at me. I was hoping not to offend anyone so I gave him a big smile and one for each of the other members. There was someone missing. I couldn't think of it. It was in most families. But not, in Clow Reed's family, and apparantly, not in this one. I asked, "Is there someone else in your family?" I have to get used remembering with names, instead of human #1 and such. When I asked the question, Touya scowled even more at me. It was quite frightening. Sakura looked away. The reincarnate spoke sadly. "Their mother is not here." "Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" I burst into tears. I wanted everyone to feel love, not sadness. Clow Reed's reincarnate patted my shoulder and told me that it was okay. I wiped my tears away, and smiled. The family didn't seem too angry with me. Indeed, I felt emptiness in each of their hearts, but I quickly filled it with love for their kindness. I started with Sakura since she was already so happy. She smiled and was content. Then with the reincarnate for his hospitality. He also began to smile. Touya, was a bit more difficult. Since I already got some warning from Yue that Touya had powers, I had to give it to him without him sensing it. But when I probed his heart with a bit of love, I think he sensed it. His eyes bored into mine. I felt nervous. Usually, no one objected with love. But I guess he was a bit suspicious. I wouldn't blame him. I nodded and it was a bit easier to get it in. Slowly, he began to loosen and he began to look more and more handsome. More like his father. More like Clow Reed. So, I was very happy when I saw him loosen up. I stood up and bowed to all of them and asked permission to sleep. "You may sleep in Sakura's room for now. Ne, Sakura?" "Sure thing dad!" I smiled and gave my thanks. She led me to her room. It was filled with stuffed animals and books and papers everywhere that I assumed was her school work. It was a bit disorganized and I said so. She just grinned and got extra blankets and told me I could sleep on the bed or the floor. I chose to sleep on the floor. After a while, Sakura brought me some dessert. "Since you didn't eat dinner," she informed me. I thanked her. I was about to eat it, but at the moment, I didn't really feel like eating it, remembering how Keroberos loved sweets. I miss him dearly. He was always so amusing, ever since I met him a few thousand years ago.  
  
I curled up in the blankets that soon warmed me up and slept. I had a dream that made me feel better of all the wrong things I had done, in almost revealing myself to the human. Ugh, Sakura. Remember that. Okay, anyway, my dream made me so happy. It was short I found out later, because I had only slept for about two hours. In my dream, I saw Clow Reed. "Clow-sama!" I cried happily. He was happy to see me also. I hugged him to remember him again. Then I remembered all the mistakes I had made in exactly one day, even less. I was about to tell him, when he said,"I already know what you did. It's okay. It is no mistake. You will understand when the time comes." With that he left and I woke up. I was very thirsty so I crept down the stairs so I wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
I had to search a bit in the cabinets to find the cup for water. I had just finished drinking when I felt power coming from under the floor.  
  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Man, this took me SUCH a long time to finish!! review please^_^ oh yeah... i would have double spaced but i don't know how to do that in notepad... o_O 


	4. A Happy Reunion

DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
  
  
CH.4 - A Happy Reunion  
  
  
  
I was bewildered. I had not felt such power. Suddenly, I saw all the Clow Cards flying out of the floor and disappearing out of the house. I tried to catch them, but they were too quick for me. I looked around in the dark, until I found a door with light coming out. I opened it slowly and it led down. Maybe THIS is where the power is coming from! It somehow seemed familiar but I couldn't put my human finger on it. I heard talking. The girl... and... and Kerobers?! I barely contained my excitement. Keroberos! How I longed to see him again! But I forced myself to be quiet. I went down softly so neither of them heard me. I heard Keroberos naming Sakura the new Card Captor. I gasped. I almost forgot that Clow told Keroberos to find a new master, or in this case, mistress. I would have cried, for missing him so, but I bit my tongue.  
  
Ah, Keroberos! He still speaks in his Osaka dialect. So cute! I wanted to go down so badly, but I forced myself to go the opposite direction. I went to put the cup back. There, the reincarnate met me. "Is something wrong?" Phew! He didn't see all the Clow Cards and the light! "Oh, it's, er, nothing." I lied. "I just went to get some water!" I held the glass up to him. "Oh, okay. Sleep well Hinako-san." "Er, same to you, uh, er..." "You may call me Fujitaka if you wish." He smiled the same smile Clow Reed had. "Arigatou, Fujitaka-sama." He went to a room, no doubt his own. I went upstairs to Sakura's room. I pretended to sleep. Soon, I heard Sakura sneaking up the stairs. She opened the door. I heard her sigh in relief. "Phew! She's still sleeping! I don't know how I'll explain this to Hinako-san!" I smiled in spite of myself. Lucky for me, the blanket was over my mouth. I forced my eyes to stay shut even though I longed to see Keroberos. I felt Keroberos hoverinng over me. I smiled sadly. His power was very limited now. He stayed hhovering over me. No doubt he felt something he recognized in me. "What is it Kero-chan?" Already a nickname. "Oh, it's nothing, Card Captor Sakura." "Don't call me that!" "Well, you ARE a card captor now." "Hmph!" I laughed inside. At least, I knew where Yue and Keroberos were now, so I slept with that comfort in mind.  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
I yawned and stretched. "Aahh!!" "Ha! So you ARE who I thought," Keroberos said smugly. "Oh, Keroberos, it IS you!!!" I picked him off the air, and hugged him tightly. "Ah! You're choking me! Let me go!" he yelled. "Oh, sorry. It has just been so long. Thousands of years." I sighed. "Hey, don't worry about it. Now, you see me, I see you. Say, where is Yue anyway?" "Oh, somewhere around here," I said mysteriously. "Where, tell me!" Fujitaka just opened the door then. Keroberos had to let himself fall down. "Ouch." he muttered. I was so nervous! Especially without Keroberos helping me! "Uh, you see, er, I was, uh, just practicing for, uh, school!" "Great one," he muttered. "Can you think of a better one?" I whispered. "Oh, ok. Here is a towel, if you would like to take a shower." He left. "Phew! That was close!" "Yeah, especially since you were talking! You're supposed to be fake!" "Geez, sorry." "Hee hee, I can never get mad at you for long." I hugged him again, this time a little less choking. "Hey, you know what? Since I'm so happy now, I'm going to find some yummy things for you to eat!" "Alright! You're the best!" I smiled and went downstairs. I took out some ice cream and put some fudge on it with sprinkles. I knew he would like it. I brought it up. "Woo hoo! Ice cream! With fudge! AND SPRINKLES! He dove into it. "Here, use a spoon." I chuckled. I'm going to take a shower now.  
  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
I picked up the bowl to take it back downstairs. I looked at it closely. It looked suspiciously clean. I looked at Keroberos who looked a bit guilty. "You're not supposed to LICK the bowl!!" "But, but, but... it was so good!" "Hee hee, you're so funny!" I went downstairs with a smile on my face. I washed the bowl before I went back upstairs.  
  
"Oh yeah, Keroberos... If you ever talk to me in person, you MUST NOT call me 'Love' okay? I have picked a human name. Umeboshi, Hinako. Got it, Keroberos?" "Mmm... I heard Umeboshis are yummy!" I giggled again. So funny. "Yes, they are. I'm sorry, but I ate the whole bag with Sakura-san already." I patted his sad head. "I'll get you some later okay?" "Okay!"  
  
  
I paced around in the living room. Where am I going to sleep? I don't even go to a school. I don't have a job. I don't know how to do anything! Darn... I need help... but Keroberos always thinks about eating, and playing games. Oh! I have to buy him a game before he gets bored! Yue must hide in his human form for a while also... His' reincar- I mean, Fujitaka-sama doesn't know me... I don't know where Clow Reed's other reincarnate is... sigh. "Do you need anything?" "Ahh!!" "Oh, Sumanai, Hinako-san." "Oh! That's okay, Fujitaka-sama! I didn't know you were here!" "Is something wrong? You look worried." "Oh, uh... it's nothing..." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." He turned his back. "Actually, I need help." I explained my little situation and he smiled. "You can stay here if you wanted to." Such a kind man! Just like Clow Reed! "But, but, I have to work or something! I can't just live in your house without doing something! Oh, I know! I'll clean the house and everything!" He looked at me and saw the determination in my face and smiled. "Okay." "Waii! Arigatou Fujitaka-sama!"  
  
I hummed as I went upstairs. "What are you so happy about?" Keroberos asked me. "Oh! I'm going to work here so I can stay!" "What work?" "Oh, you know... cleaning, cooking... such things like that." "Oh, goody! I can get more snacks!" "Oh! I have to go somewhere! Bye, Keroberos, I'll see you soon!" "Where are you going, er, Hinako?" "You'll see later." I ran off.  
  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"Awesome! You bought me a game!! And more treats! Woo hoo, I'm the luckiest beast of the seal in the world!" He started setting the video game up. I smiled as I looked at him. Then I realized that I still had to clean. "Time to clean! Have fun!" "Uh-huh." He had already finished hooking up the system and was already absorbed in the game. I smiled at him before I closed the door and began my work.  
  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Wow, this house is big! But I finally finished!" I smiled. I went to check up on Keroberos. He had completed almost half the game. I had hoped it would be a little bit harder so it would take him longer but oh well. He was still happy with the game. "I'm done cleaning! Did you want something to eat?" "Oooh, can I have some more of that yummy ice cream??" I laughed. "Sure." I went to get it. When I gave it to him he started playing with his chibi feet. I looked in amazement. "You can play with your feet?" "A beast of the seal has to be talented," he replied in an important tone. I giggled again. I guess I am just very happy Keroberos is here. I took the bowl from him before he could lick it again. I gently scolded him, "You know you shouldn't lick bowls." I smiled and put it away. Then I got an idea. Since I finished cleaning, why don't I make some cookies? I got started. I was waiting for it to finish baking when Touya and Sakura came home. Oh no! The video game! She must not know that I know! I greeted them with a smile. "Welcome back! Did you have fun in school?" Touya raised an eyebrow at me. "You're still here?" "Yup! I'm going to be living here from now on!" "That's great!" That was Sakura and she hugged me. I hugged her back, glad that she still liked me. "Oh! I have some cookies in the oven! Want to try some?" "Sure!" "Fine." I frowned at Touya's behavior and I put the cookies in a plate and put them on the kitchen table. "Here you go!" I got out some milk and glasses in case they wanted them. "Oh, and I'll take your backpacks!" Touya was a bit reluctant on giving it to me but I tugged it off his back. I hummed as I went up the stairs. I heard Touya remark to his sister, "Cheerful isn't she?" I smiled. Of course I'm happy, Touya-san! Keroberos is here! With that thought in mind, I ran up the stairs, gently laying their backpacks on their bedrooms, and stopped Keroberos playing his game. "Aw, but I was about to kill the boss!" "Sakura-san must not know that I know about you!" I whispered hurridly. "Hurry, pretend you're a doll!" I gently lay him on a cabinet with her other stuffed animals. I turned off the TV and tried to keep the system as close to it as possible. Sakura came up soon after. "Uh, I didn't know you had a video game." "Uh, er, I really like to play video games when I have spare time!" I said, hoping that she would believe me. She frowned, then her face broke into a smile and she laughed. Thank god!  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter is good... i liked it^_^ but i wanna know what you guys thought so review 


	5. Lost In Life

DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
  
  
CH.5 - Lost In Life  
  
  
  
  
  
I loved Yue. I loved Yukito. I did not know who I loved more. It is great luck that they are two people melded into one. But in some ways it is sad. They have completely different personalities.  
  
  
I loved Yue for his mysterious qualities. I think I have loved him since I met him. Yukito had love from me for his always being kind and generous. I have noticed his throwing of little treats to Sakura. And I know Sakura has a little crush on him. Just like I did.  
  
  
I have seen her swoon over him. I loved him also, but I did not wish for her to dislike me. So I keep my secret from everyone. I continue to loved Yue. I do not get to see his face a lot, which saddened me. He is only supposed to change into his true form when testing Sakura.  
  
  
Keroberos, as usual, tries to pressure me into telling him where Yue is, but that I cannot do. I do not know what to do without him. I cannot see Yukito either, for I am frightened I will announce my love for him. So I stayed in the shadows of keeping the Kinomoto's family clean and serving them food.  
  
  
How childish I feel now when I think about it. Maybe it is just how he did not accept my love. I did not know then, that my destiny was not to love Yue, or Yukito. How Yue did not accept was in the park.  
  
  
*flashback*  
"Ahh, the air is so refreshing here." I filled my lungs with the clean air around me. A shadow crept on me. I turned around. It was Yue! "Yue-san! You must not be in your true form yet! What if Keroberos senses you?!" "Do not worry, his powers are not strong enough yet to sense me." I smiled but I felt a light fluttering in my stomach. Oh no, why do I feel this way? "Are you sick?"  
  
"Oh no, Yue-san." Come sit down. I beckoned for him to sit on the bench. As he sat, I felt blood rushing to my face. What is wrong with me? I am not hanging upside down! Ah how could I be so dense, like Sakura Mistress! I am in love! With Yue?!  
  
I think it was foolish for me to acknowledge that because now I was blushing every second I was with him. He looked greatly puzzled. "What is wrong with you Card?" "Shh! You must call me Hinako!" "Oh, sumanai, er Hinako..." I am so foolish! I blushed again when he said my "name".  
  
"I think there is something wrong. Perhaps you should go to the home now."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm alright. Really." I tried to smile so hhe wouldn't notice my dizziness in being so close to him!  
  
"Er, Yue-san? I-I- have s-something t-to say..." I twiddled my fingers and looked away.  
  
"What is it?" his cool voice asked.  
  
"Well, you see... it's uh... it's just that..." I couldn't finish.  
  
"You really are sick." He looked too worried for the little problem that I had.  
  
"No that's not it! I love you, Yue-san!" I yelled. I think I heard birds fly off the trees. I was immediately embarrassed, my face was flushed again. I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder.  
  
I turned around. Yue, amazingly, had more color to his cheeks than his usual pale whitish. "I-It cannot work out," Yue told me with a low voice.  
  
I was immediately more hurt than I ever was in my entire life that I had been here. He cannot love me?! Who else is there to love? I tried not to, but I cried in spite of myself. He tried to comfort me, but I broke out of his hold and ran off to the home I live in.  
  
I burst in and ran into Fujitaka. "What is wrong?" I quickly wiped my tears. "Oh, it is nothing." I plastered on a fake smile. "I just fell. I have to stop the bleeding!" and I ran up the stairs to not face any more questions.  
*end flashback*  
  
  
Of course, after I had thought about it for a day, I realized that Yue had been right. He is always right. A creation from Clow Reed and I cannot be together. I guess I had just been too hopeful. So, I wrote a letter to Yue except I had no used his name for I was sure his borrowed form would read it. I told Touya to give it to Yukito. At first, he looked suspicious, but I assured him that it was not what he thought and that he must read it althought it would not be for him. I suppose I cannot blame him. Who else would believe something like that?  
  
  
=To the one I loved,  
I realize that I made a mistake.  
You are right of course. I was  
just being hopeful. I was being  
myself. I hope you forgive me  
and live your life to the fullest!  
Although it might not be any time  
soon. I will think of you fondly.  
From Love=  
  
  
I signed it 'Love' so as to not embarrass myself to Yukito and Touya if he should ever read it to confirm his suspicions.  
  
  
Although I had reassured Touya that I do not like Yukito, I was sadly mistaken. Just shortly after I had been so heartbroken of Yue, I went to his borrowed form for comfort. Little did I know that I would love him as much as I did Yue. But he too, rejected me. I do not think either of them meant to hurt me, but they did.  
  
  
I have never felt so lost, as I do. Now, I know how the pain of rejection feels, twice as much. I also feel great sorrow for the humans I rejected, even though they are long dead.  
  
Since, I know that no one in this time will love me as others did in the past, I will lose myself in other things like cooking. I do enjoy cooking, very much. It is fun to look at a book and find out how to make various types of foods. I know that Touya and Sakura enjoy it too. They both said so. And I know that Keroberos especially LOVES my cooking! Hee hee... I will never grow bored as long as I stay close to Keroberos. He absolutely loves my sweets that I usually reserve for when the family of Kinomoto are at their schools or after school, when I have everyone to enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
i think this chapter is sad... well at least it's angst here... but i hope this was good...  
  
to answer Mysterious Dark Eyed Wanderer's question... yep this story is going somewhere *smirk* you'll see ^_^ 


	6. Devastating Friendships

waaah!! i forgot the most important part so i added some stuff to this chapter!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: if i owned anything then this wouldn't be here right? so that means i don't own ccs *sob*  
  
  
  
CH.6 - Devastating Friendships  
  
  
  
Hm... now that I think about it... I don't know how I could not have noticed Sakura's aura before. I guess it's because it used to be a soft, subtle one that just crept on you. But now it is quite a strong one. It sometimes emits a darker pink than her usual softer one, especially when she goes off to capture Clow Cards. I'm glad I'm allowed to stay free. But I am a bit saddened though, that my other friends must stay with their Card forms unless Sakura Mistress releases them. One I particularly miss is the Mirror Card. She was my best friend. It would be especially funny when she immitated Keroberos. It threw us into fits of laughter and I would feel something strong about her. That's how I was convinced that even Cards would feel love.  
  
It has been a long time since the relapses of my heartaches, and I am glad. But it seems it might not end yet. How cruel life is! But I must go on...  
  
  
I think I love Touya now. When I think about my love of Yue and Yukito, I feel a bit childish. It feels like I only had crushes, like Sakura had with Yukito. She did not love him like she thought she did, after he told her she did not. She was quite devastated at first, but she has calmed down, and is now her cheerful self again. I believe there is now a Chinese boy, who she is smiling upon.  
  
  
I was being my loving self(I have to be! I'm the Love Card!^_^), and I had just served dinner. I sat down at the table to eate some food also. I was quite exhausted and Touya asked me how old I was. "Oh, thousands and thousands. I don't even count anymore." I replied, not thinking. When I realized what I said I gasped in horror. Sakura giggled because she obviously thought that I was making a joke. Fujitaka was also smiling. Touya frowned and I felt a power pushing, trying to push through my defenses. It was Touya. I felt it emitting from his body. Very subtly. "Er, I mean, I'm 17 years old." "Oh." he was the only one who sounded quite disappointed. Sakura looked at me wide-eyed and remarked, "I thought you must be a lot older because you make such good food!" I smiled. I was glad she thought my food was good. "Arigatou, Sakura-san." "Oh, hey! You're the same age as Onii-chan! Ooh, wouldn't that be cool if you guys went out?!" Touya looked at her like she was crazy. I blushed and tried to continue eating my food quietly. I peered through my long eyelashes. Fujitaka was looking at me with a smile. So was Sakura. I had to blush. I looked over at Touya. He wasn't looking anywhere, besides his food. Well, at least he likes the food. I excused myself when I realized I had finished. I went over to the sink to wash the dishes. I heard Sakura's cheerful voice saying, "I'm done too! I think I'm going to help Hinako!"  
  
  
She came over. I told her that she could dry the dishes if she wanted to. She accepted and we cleaned the dishes. After a moment's silence she asked quietly, "I didn't embarrass you did I?" Poor girl. She was worried. I smiled and told her she didn't. She smiled. I always got into a happy mood when Sakura was happy also. It just lifted my heart to see her that way. We soon cleaned the rest of the dishes and cleared the table. She was going upstairs when I stopped her. I got some ice cream and got out two bowls. She at first was horrified at the thought, perhaps, that I knew her secret. I smiled and told her the second bowl was just for if she got hungry again a little bit later. She sighed with relief. In one of the bowls, I heaped up the toppings, in the other one I didn't put so much. "I hope you don't get so hungry you need more toppings," I grinned. She smiled and balanced the two bowls as she carefully carried them upstairs. I was certain she would give one bowl to Keroberos. I quietly went upstairs and put my ear to the door to make sure. I was right. "Yum, Sakura! My favorite!" "You like it? Hinako made it. She said they were both for me so I decided to give you one!" "Awesome!" I smiled and went back downstairs to my own room. Hai, I have gotten my own room now that I'm staying here.  
  
  
I usually do not sleep at night until I know Sakura is asleep in her room. When her aura fades away, I know she and Keroberos have gone to capture a Card. I can also feel their presence. After all, they ARE my friends, and I am a fellow Card as they are. Unfortunately, they can sense me also and sometimes they come to me, but I always have to tell them that they cannot stay and that this is the Mistress' home. When her aura glows once more upstairs, I know she is safe and I sleep also. This night, I slept with the face of Touya's smile floating about in my dreams.  
  
  
Sometimes, they have come in the daytime. Like today...  
  
  
My best friend has returned! I was happy when I saw felt her aura, except I saw her aura in Sakura! I was greatly puzzled, but tried not to show it. "Hungry, Sakura?" "Nope, arigatou Hinako!" I smiled at her everlasting politeness. She hugged me and ran out the door. The hug surprised me though. I was even more surprised when down came Sakura AGAIN, but in her pajamas. I stared in disbelief as she yawmed and stretched her arms. "Uh, here you go, Sakura. Breakfast." "Yum! Pancakes! Arigatou Hinako!" Sakura look-alike? This one felt like the real one though. Maybe my old friend is playing a trick on me.  
  
  
Perhaps not. Sakura came home very depressed. I took one look at her and hugged her. I lifted her chin up and saw her eyes, shiny with tears not fallen. "What is wrong, Sakura-san?"  
  
  
"Everything! Everyone thinks I did something horrible, but I didn't, I didn't! You believe me right?" she looked up again, with hope in her eyes. "Of course, I do." I reassured her. She smiled and started talking again. "I told that to everyone else. But they teased me and said that maybe I had an evil twin. Waahh!" "Shh, don't cry." It distressed me to see her cry. "We'll find out who did it, okay?" I wiped her tears off. She smiled a watery grin. "Okay." She ran uppstairs. Maybe to tell Keroberos. I felt my friend nearby. I looked outside. What I saw devastated me. My friend, as Saakura Mistress, was ruining bushes and tossing things around. I was shocked at her behavior. How could she do this? Could this perhaps be a test for Sakura Mistress? I quickly caught up to my friend and stopped her before she could go on further.  
  
  
"What exactly are you after?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to frighten her, but wanting an answer. My friend is her mischievous self. She gave me no answer, she just grinned at me and sent me a mental picture. It took me a while to figure it out. When I did, I gasped.  
  
  
"Touya-san?" I asked incredulously. She grinned, then she ran off, my hand's grip slipping off. Oh no! She can't take Touya away! My image of his smile and the image of him in flowers that my friend sent me was too much. I went back into the house quickly where I met Sakura again. "Ahh! You scared me Sakura-san!"  
  
  
She looked like she was about to cry again. "You don't think that was me did you?" "No, of course not." I reassured her, but she didn't seem convinced. I sat down on their couch and she sat down next to me. Then I went through all the reasons I had floating around my head as to why I didn't think it was her. My head was exhausted by the time I finished for lack of reasons, but Sakura seemed much more reassured. She went upstairs. I went to the kitchen to clean the dishes with the cake I had made. Suddenly, I felt power drifting my way and I hurried out of the house to follow it.  
  
  
I saw the whole thing. I saw her almost kill Touya. I rushed over to him when he was on the ground. He was in great pain. I wanted to help him but he was much too heavy for me. "H-H-Hinako?" he stuttered with agony written on his face. "Hai.... Hush now..." I would have comforted him further had not my friend stopped me. She looked at me sternly. I looked at her carefully. Hai, I must leave. I lay his head gently down again and left as quickly as possible. "D-Don't l-leave me..." I'm sorry... I must... Sakura came soon after.  
  
  
I am glad that she captured my friend, Mirror, but I was also deeply saddened. If she had not hurt Touya, and if she didn't nearly ruin Sakura's reputation, then that would have been a great joke. Perhaps it is I who changed. Or her. I do not know. As I watched her capture her, I saw the most horrible thing happen. I saw her kiss Touya. I couldn't bear to watch and I went back as quickly as possible.  
  
  
I have gotten notice, along with the rest of the Kinomoto family, that Touya is alright and he just broke a couple of bones. We went to the hospital. Fujitaka looked sad, Sakura gave him a cake, and I was crying. He was just wondering how he got hurt. The family soon left, even though they didn't want to. I told the nurse my reasons for staying and the she allowed me to stay a couple minutes behind. I knelt beside him and looked at him. "You don't feel hurt or anything right?" I asked anxiously. He smiled. I enjoy seeing him smile. "No, I'm just fine." "Good, get better soon." I kissed his forehead and left quickly.  
  
  
I believe I am in love once again.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
hehe, i'm not sure if that's what happened to Touya... i can't remember exactly... if it's wrong tell me and i'll fix it^_^ unless it's alright... well anyway review! 


	7. Time To Go

i think i'm almost done with this fic... yay that'll make a total of 2!! hehe... then i'll be able to write a different fic... maybe 2 different ones... ^_^ we'll see...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
  
standard disclaimer... i don't own card captor sakura... as much as i'd like to... but i own my "clow card" ^_^ yay i own something!! hehe  
  
  
  
CH.7 - Time To Go  
  
  
  
  
  
My heart feels too full tonight. It feels a bit uncomfortable. I am used to feeling a bit empty. It could almost feel like heart burn, but I'm glad it's not. I would not know what to do if I kept having heart burn.  
  
My thoughts wander as I look out the window. It lingers on Touya. Why am I so complicated? Sometimes I feel as if I don't even know myself... well at least I do not lust. That would just make me feel dirty. *shudders* I feel a bit weary, and my head feels light-headed.  
  
I wonder why. Maybe I should sleep, although I do not require it. It is not necessary for me like it is for humans. It could be a good thing but there is nothing to do when the humans are not awake, so I have accustomed myself to this "sleeping habit" with the rest of the humans in this area. I know that humans in other areas sleep at different times. But for now, it is a peaceful night that I cannot enjoy... Sakura Mistress and Keroberos are at it again.  
  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
I stretched my arms. It is time to make breakfast and make sure everyone else is gone, before I leave. I have just realized why I feel dizzy and my heart feels like it is burning. I must leave. Too much love has been returned to me. It has come a long way. I can still feel where they traveled. It is far, almost across the world. I must not let the Kinomoto family to notice my disappearance so I must remain calm and act as if nothing is happening.  
  
"Ohayo, Fujitaka-sama! Ohayo, Touya-san!" I hustled around the kitchen. My stomach felt fluttery. I had sudden urges to throw up but I maintained myself. I must not get too excited over this or they will notice. I made some scrambled eggs, pancakes and some sausages. "Here you go!" I said cheerfully as I slid each of the plates where they were sitting. Sakura Mistress came down just as they started eating. "Ohayo, Sakura-san! Some breakfast, ne?" I smiled as she enthusiastically replied, "Hai, Hinako-san!!"  
  
It was now time for the three to leave. And now time for me to write my farewell letter. I took a pen from a desk in "my" room and some paper and started writing.  
  
(if i could, i would write it how people used to write long time ago but i don't know how... :( lol just imagine it old-style... remember it's been at LEAST a few centuries since she has written anything)  
  
=To the dear Kinomoto family,  
I must bid farewell to you all. I am sorry for leaving  
without saying my good-byes. So, to Fujitaka-sama, I  
thank you for all eternity for allowing me to take  
shelter in your wonderful home. To Touya-san, I hope  
you do not have any hard feelings, because I do not. I  
am glad that we have met. I thank you for not objecting  
to your father's decision in allowing me to stay here.  
To Sakura-san, I have yet to talk to you about anything  
that may have bothered you in the past, or anything at  
all. But rest assured, even without that, I'm sure we  
have learned about each other, ne? There is another  
bucket of ice cream for you. Take care of your cute  
stuffed animal for me. Now I will express my gratitude  
with these. Here are some bracelets. I hope you do  
not object to their feminine-like appearance. Please  
wear them for me or at least keep them somewhere safe  
for perhaps I may come back someday and wish to see the  
tokens I have left for the ones I feel grateful too.  
May good luck sprinkle in your home. My love spreads  
to all of you. Thank you. Sayonara.  
  
Love,  
Umeboshi Hinako.=  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes as I wrote. A couple of drops landed on the paper. I had to leave it alone there, or the ink would smudge. I hope it dries so they will not notice. I left the note on the kitchen table. I made some cookies also. Then I went upstairs to say my good-bye to Keroberos and to wish him luck with Yue.  
  
"Nani?! Why are you leaving??" Keroberos' eyes began to water.   
  
I felt my eyes doing the same. "I'm needed elsewhere," I said simply. "Where?" "That way, far away." I pointed westward from the house. Kero asked hopefully, "Maybe I can come with you?" I smiled sadly. "I would like you to come with me also Keroberos. But you must watch out for Sakura Mistress. And Yue's test. It is near." His eyes bulged out.  
  
I hugged him then told him that there was new ice cream. "Aw, arigatou, Love Card." He smiled in spite of himself. I giggled, then I told him as sternly as I could to be a good guardian and I left.  
  
I sighed. It would be a long ways to where I was headed. I do not even know the names of these places anymore, things have changed so much since the last time I had to learn the countries with Clow-sama. Well, there's nothing like the present, I told myself and started my journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
okay... hm maybe it won't be as short as i thought... lol... but i'm pretty sure it'll be even shorter than my ccs twist one... but if it isn't then that's even better ne? for me at least ^_^  
  
please review... it makes me happy lol... 


	8. Old Fashioned Girl

enjoy... lol ^_^ okay yeah, i'm wasn't really planning to talk about where hinako had to go so this is going to be in touya's POV unless hinako decides to come back... ^_^  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: i only own hinako/love card... :(  
  
  
  
  
CH.8 - Old Fashioned Girl  
  
  
  
  
[Going To Kinomoto Residence]  
  
  
I went to pick up my little sister with Yukito. He was talking animatedly about some new delicacy that he had recently discovered. "Toya-kun, you should try it; Want to come over today?" I looked at his smiling face and felt a smile creep up my face.  
  
Before I had a chance to reply, Sakura came. She was skating as fast as she could and when she zipped past us we felt the wind blowing, and it almost felt like a storm would come. This was one of those rare chances, even though I make up for it by making my own.  
  
"Kaijuu! You're going to run over someone's house!!" I yelled, enjoying myself. It was a peaceful morning, unlike the ones I have had recently. I had to pedal quickly to catch up with Sakura and when I finally did, we were home. "See ya later, Yuki." I called out, forgetting at the moment about his offer.  
  
I went inside and had a weird feeling. Something felt empty. Then I heard Sakura cry out.  
  
I ran to the kitchen where Sakura was crying. I looked at her critically when I saw that she was not hurt but then I noticed something different. Oh! Hinako isn't here! I wonder where she went. Then I realized that I just said the last part out loud. Sakura looked up with watery eyes, then shoved a piece of paper to my hand.  
  
I read the first few lines before I stopped. Why is she gone? She must have told us somewhere. I read the rest of the letter quickly, but found no reason, no explanation. All that I noticed was that she used some fancy writing that no one would use. It gave me a question to ponder. It was kind of like how she had no reason for staying at our house in the first place.  
  
There was one line though that I kept reading over and over. My love spreads to all of you. My love spreads to all of you. My love spreads to all of you. My love spreads to all of you. I would have kept reading that over and over if my father had not come in. I forced my eyes out of the page as he asked, "Where's Hinako-san?" I could feel my face become hard. I gave him the paper and went upstairs to try and get my mind off things.  
  
  
[Dinner Time]  
Those words kept gnawing at my head for some reason. It just seemed very strange to me. =Just think about it later. You'll figure it out Touya.= Just then my father called out, "Children! Dinner is ready!"  
  
Father seems to be back to his old, busy self. He was still pretty busy even with Hinako doing the house work but now I guess he'll have to do everything again. The food he served seemed a bit plain compared to Hinako's cooking. Hers seemed somehow exotic. But I didn't complain; Father's food is good too. The table seemed quiet. Then Sakura suddenly asked me, "What's wrong onii-chan? You're awfully quiet tonight." I looked up a bit startled, but since it was Sakura... "Of course something's wrong, kaijuu. I think you ran over a poor cat on the way home today." I smirked, even though I didn't even feel like moving my muscles. I could see her veins popping out and she yelled, "I'm NOT a kaijuu!!! And I did NOT run over a cat!!! You're so mean, onii-chan!!!!!!" I laughed. Now it seems more like old times. We hadn't teased each other much since Hinako had moved in with us. I don't know why, but whenever she was around, I felt something strange about her.  
  
I had not wanted to sound rude so I did not say anything, but I could feel it. She was always around when Sakura seemed to get a bit annoying or when I or Sakura was in a bad mood. It felt strange to have a complete stranger around you so I tried to limit myself from trying to figure out what it was about her that bothered me so much.  
  
After dinner, I excused myself and went to look for the letter Hinako left. When I found it, I went upstairs and read it over.  
  
  
=Please wear them for me or at least keep them somewhere safe  
for perhaps I may come back someday and wish to see the  
tokens I have left for the ones I feel grateful too.=  
  
  
What? I read it over.  
  
  
=I may come back someday and wish to see the  
tokens I have left for the ones I feel grateful too.=  
  
  
=I may come back someday and wish to see the  
tokens I have left=  
  
  
=see the tokens I have left=  
  
  
=tokens=  
  
  
What tokens? I went back downstairs and asked my father if he knew where a few bracelets were. He nodded and pointed into his study. I went in there. It didn't take me long to find them. It was practically glowing in the dark. I picked them up.  
  
Each one seemed different in appearance. One was a bit pink and had wing designs on it. I put that one aside and looked at another one. This one was much darker. It was more of a bluish-black and it had sun designs on it. I looked at it for a moment before I looked at the last one in my hand. This one was a reddish-brown and the design was... more of a vine. I put it on. Just for her sake, since she's gone and everything.  
  
  
(I tried to make each color match up with their powers... lol pink for sakura... i'm not sure about a clow reed one so i made it blue... people seem to associate it that way anyway, with eriol... and for touya... i had no clue so that's why it's reddish brown... ^_^ feel free to correct me...)  
  
  
When I finally got the clasp to click I felt a surge of energy. It confused me for a bit and I shook my head to get that feeling out. I had to look at the letter again. Something about the letter, like Hinako, disturbed me. I looked it over carefully. There was nothing different about this paper... but... there's something there... *yawn* I think I have to go to bed. I'll just find out later.  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
Something cool touched my cheek. I bolted up, but there was nothing there. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. Five o'clock. I have two more hours but I couldn't sleep. I took a shower, dressed, and went outside.  
  
I wandered around not really noticing where I was going, and ended up in the park. I remembered the time I had first seen Hinako. She was near Yukito when I called him to go to a game. At the time, I was jealous that Yukito might have found someone else to be friends with. Now I thought of that as stupid. As little as I know her, I know that she would never want anyone to lose a friend.  
  
Then I smiled remembering how I saw her running out the door a few hours later. I had first thought it was Sakura's friend, Tomoyo. I sighed. She looks a bit like Tomoyo, except maybe an older version. And she seems stronger somehow. Tomoyo looks delicate like a china doll, and while Hinako looks the same way, she has lived with us long enough for me to know that she's not as weak as she looks.  
  
I wonder why she never went to school. I mean, since she was 17, shouldn't she be in high school? I remembered the letter. The writing... it seems so... old fashioned... Wait... Everything about her and everything she did seemed old fashioned! Hm, maybe I'm getting somewhere...  
  
I got up from the bench I found myself sitting on and went to the house to get ready for another day of school.  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
okay, yeah, i think i'll have one or two more chaps... and if everything seems like it's starting to get a bit rushed... then pooey... the same was with my other fic... it's like that cuz i have nothing else to write... hahaha... 


	9. I Love You

last chap... yes this is short... less than 10 chaps!! wow...  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
disclaimer: i only own hinako/love card... :(  
  
  
  
CH.9 - I Love You  
  
  
  
  
[Hinako's POV^_^]  
It is very bloody out here, and men are constantly dying. There are too many men, and too many dangerous weapons. I cannot get to everyone quickly enough. The ones I get to... they're the ones that die first... War is too incomprehensible for someone like me. But I think, if I am a "person" I would be dead sooner or later, in this battle. I got out a pen and paper that I found in a dead man's coat pocket. I felt deep sadness when I saw him, lying there, unable to defend himself. Then I heard a loud crack! and my midsection started bleeding. I sighed. Well, nothing like the present, I told myself and started writing.  
  
I wrote this one to Touya. I found a bottle, a bit cracked, but since it was at the top, it was okay. It was a bottle of cider, that had the cork nearby. I stuck the note inside, and put a lot of myself and connected it to Touya through the bracelet he was still wearing. I am touched that he has chosen to wear it. I put it in the water, where it was currently turning red with blood. I stood up when I saw the bottle moving out with the current.  
  
  
[Touya's POV-months later]  
"Hey, Yuki, ready to go fishing?" I grinned as I saw my best friend. He was in a fisherman's complete outfit. He looked funny and I had to hold my stomach to make sure it didn't split.  
  
Yuki looked at me for a second before he grinned and said, "Hey, you can't talk." I guess I can't because I was in the same kind of outfit that Yuki was in. We both went into fits of laughter, on the floor of the house. Sakura came down to see why we were laughing. "Oh, you are going fishing today, Yukito-san?" she asked Yuki, evidently seeing my scowl. He smiled and said, "Hai." I wonder why he acts so nice to Sakura, but I guess it's none of my business, ne?  
  
[Ocean]  
"Toya, I think you might have caught one!" My string was tugging. I was taking a nap since it was taking so long. I guess as long as there's food of some sort, Yuki's willing to be patient. That boy sure cracks me up. I grabbed ahold of my reel. "Oh, I think it might be a real small fish." It didn't feel that heavy, which disappointed me a bit. But I kept reeling the line in, and what I saw boggled my eyes.  
  
It was a bottle of cider. "Now what would a bottle of cider be doing in the ocean?" "Oh, it has a note in it!" Yuki commented, making me feel a bit stupid. It took us a while to pull the cork out, but we did, and I used the hook to get the note out. I unrolled it and read it.  
  
  
  
To My Dear Touya,  
I know this letter will get to you somehow.  
Please do not ask how I know. It is very  
complicated. It is very rough where I am  
located right now. To be here is to die.  
Which is what I am doing. I have written  
this letter so that you will know how I feel  
and always have felt. I love you Touya-san.  
I do not know how you feel about me though.  
I was the reason you always felt something  
on your cheek everyday. I was saying hello.  
^_^ Please be happy with your life. I was  
happy with mine while I was living with you  
and your family. The bracelets I have given  
your family is so that I can reach you. Yes,  
it is magic. And yes, I have some magic. It  
is a bit dangerous to be telling you but, I  
think you should know about me. I knew that  
you possessed some magic in you also. I could  
feel it. I will not tell you exactly how I  
have my magic. That would be too dangerous,  
especially if this letter gets to the  
wrong hands. But I hope you enjoy your life,  
and maybe we will meet again someday.  
Love,  
Umeboshi Hinako  
  
  
"Oh... my... god..." I whispered. I had totally forgotten about Hinako! And here she was saying she loved me... I wonder how long she had been dead... if she's dead... perhaps she's still alive? But... it says that she's dead... "No..." I whispered.  
  
Yuki, concerned for me, asked me what was wrong. I looked at him, my eyes obviously watering. I had to blink hard to get rid of the tears threatening to fall down. He took the letter and read it himself. Then he started transforming. "Ah, Yuki! Don't transform in the boat!!" I exclaimed, in shock. I hate it when he does things like that out of the blue.  
  
Then Yue was the one sitting in the boat with me. He wrinkled his nose at all the fish smell from the fish that he/Yukito had caught. He looked away for a moment and when he turned back, I was surprised to see tears formed in his eyes also. "Ah, we both lose something, Touya-san." Huh? Did he know Hinako also? "Uh, we... met once..." was his answer to my questioning look. I had to be satisfied with that, even though it was obvious that I wasn't. He broke my thoughts.  
  
"So... do you?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you...?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you love her..."  
  
"Do I love... Hinako? Er, uh... well... s-she was very... n-nice..." I stammered. I could've smacked myself on the head. I'm never like this.  
  
"Yukito tells me that you never stammer," was his reply to my blabber. Oh God! Yuki noticed... and so did Yue... crap.  
  
"So I take it as a yes?" He asked, watching me mutter to myself about people who tell everything to everyone. I mumbled.  
  
"Nani, Touya-san? What did you say?" he asked, annoyingly calm. Then I exploded.  
  
"Hai, I love Hinako-san! There isn't a problem with that is there?! Because if there is-" I stopped. I saw something in the sky.  
  
Yue glanced the direction of my gaze. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn that that was Hinako-san's spirit or something smiling at us right now.  
  
Yue said calmly, "Hinako-san is pleased."  
  
I had to say it, even though she wasn't real. "Aishiteru, Hinako-san!"  
  
"Aishiteru... aishiteru..."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
yay i finished!!! woohoo!!! ^_^ now i can get started on my new fics ne? hehe review please... 


	10. Back... Here

wow... i'm actually writing more for this fic... after a month LOL... even though no one's reading it lol... oh well ^_^;; the reason is actually because i just remembered something... i needed Sakura to realize something... *cough ahem cough* it's real obvious what it is though o_O  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Back... Here  
  
  
  
  
  
I would never come as a child. Teen is as young as I will go. I'm planning to be nineteen this time, not much older than my last "life" as a human. I miss Touya-kun very much. And the Card Mistress. And Kero-chan. And Yue-san. Maybe it's because I've seen them more recently than the other people I've met before. I sighed. But not in sadness. I'm actually very happy; it's very peaceful here. ^_^  
  
  
I looked around at the beautiful scenery around me. I absolutely love the ocean; the deep blue sea, the sand under me, and the palm trees all around me. Their shadows covering my regenerating body. I prefer to look the same, but I do know how to change my looks to make myself look older or younger. Thank Kami-sama for that.  
  
  
I lay in the warm sun in a place I cannot identify. But it does not matter. I usually find my way around. I decided to stay here until I have a normal human body once again. Then I shall look for a place to go, perhaps away from the Kinomotos and Clow's guardians... maybe I can forget... I frowned, my lips almost formed, yet still having a misty look. I do not wish to completely forget them. But maybe it'll be easier if I can forget some things...  
  
  
Which is why I almost consider it to be a half curse. My being able to be able to communicate with my fellow Clow Cards I mean. I can communicate with them wherever we are. It does not matter how far away we are. My short life knowing my new found friends, that I was determined to forget for a while until my emotions are dulled, is not a curse at all. But my best friend called out to me...  
  
  
'Love!' her voice rang in my head. I sat straight up, my just newly made body feeling the sun's intense heat. I stood up and walked to the shade. Then I answered back. 'What is it Mirror?' Of course I spoke in my mind. I do not think it is possible for us to be able to hear each other. Besides, she does not have a human form. And I believe she is still inside her card home. I can just feel constriction. I would have felt glad in hearing her but how she yelled my name kind of... I don't know... it made me a bit nervous...  
  
  
'We've... all changed...' she replied to my question. My eyes widened. 'All of them? The Card Mistress is quick...' Mirror laughed and my shoulders, that I didn't know were tense in the first place, relaxed. 'It's been three years.' Hmm... she's right... I must have forgotten while I was in the battlefield. And it's probably also because it takes me a little while for me to generate a body for myself. Yes, I am very slow. Hush. Now anyway, if all my fellow Cards have been captured... then soon my power will diminish... As a card of Clow I will lose my power... I must get to the Card Mistress. I told Mirror my message and I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, 'I'll see you soon.'  
  
  
I must get there quickly. And since there does not seem to be any way for me to be going back with a craft of some sort, I assume I have to go there myself. I went to the sky. Since, I am like a spirit in a fashion, I can fly. I can go easily with the wind to help me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wandered around, high in the air, gently floating through clouds. Did you know that flying with the birds are fun? ^_^ I just found that out. I followed the birds for some way, until I remembered that I have a destination of my own. Well, little birds, thanks for making me feel better for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh... I see land again. I looked around on the ground first to make sure that no one would see me and wonder why I was up in the air. I gently landed on my feet in the clearing of a forest of some sort. I'm glad that at least my flying abilities do not come short when I am in my spirit-like form and in my human form, though the human qualities fade out. I sighed. I must learn to walk again. I walked carefully with my tender feet. At least I remembered about clothing... hmm, I can't make myself shoes now... someone might see... "Uh... Ahh-"  
  
  
"Oof..." Uh... heh heh... what happened was I tripped over a branch. But something caught me before I could hit the ground. I looked up to see a confused face of a young man with short, gray hair, and glasses. My eyes widened. "Yue-san!!" I yelled and hugged him. Mistake. Darn. I just realized what I said and blushed as I tried to redeem myself. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, I thought you were... I mean... Konnichiwa, Yukito-san!" I waved nervously.  
  
  
He didn't seem to really understand what I was saying until... his eyes widened too. "Uh... You know... Yue... san?" he asked me. Oh darn. Kami-sama what do I say? I started stuttering as I tried to buy time to think up a story but then he smiled brightly. "Oh I remember you! You're the person I ran into a while ago!" he smiled. I raised an eyebrow. He made it sound like we met yesterday. But then... I could remember it like yesterday. I smiled. "Hai... we've met."  
  
  
"What's your na-" he started but then stopped talking. "Oh, hi Hinako-san!"  
  
  
How does he know my name? I do not believe I have told him before. I guess I must have looked confused because he laughed and said, "Oh Yue told me. And he told me that you two know each other." he added, obviously seeing my scared face. I nodded. Thank you Yue-san, I said silently. Suddenly there was a wind around Yukito-san. And in a moment Yue was standing in his place. "Yue-san!!" I hugged him fiercly. I guess I alarmed him; he tensed up for a moment. I just thought of how I felt. How forgetful of me! Of course Yukito-san must know about Yue-san... Yue-san transformed in front of Touya-san too... and... I stopped thinking, and let go of Yue, embarrassed. "Gomen..."  
  
  
Yue chuckled then patted my shoulder and assured me that it was alright. He told me that everyone knows everything now. And one other thing... Sakura's already been transforming the Clow Cards into her own Cards... oh no... I hope it will not be late...  
  
  
But for now... I'm here! Once again... I'll be able to see everyone again! Wai! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
ah, if my writing style changed from last month or whatever, then oops... haha it might sound a bit different... but anyway review... if you're reading this... if you read then you better review T_T hehe 


	11. The Card Mistress

yay people (person) reading ^_^ haha yes i'm very excitable... oh well...  
articflames -- O_O you read it before? cool... hehe but you didn't review before... oh well hehe  
kitty kat -- ooh you're back... heehee i was wondering if anyone would read it after... awesome  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 11 - The Card Mistress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked around the familiar neighborhood. I cannot believe that I still remember this whole place. It's like I've been living here my whole life. It's been three years... nothing's changed. Wow... lucky me!! ^_^  
  
  
  
I looked around and my eyes eventually found a clock. Up high in a tall building. Strange. I shrugged. Oh well. It is almost 3:00. Card Mistress Sakura should be coming home soon. Ah, here she comes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!! OH HINA-CHAN!!!!!" Sakura almost ran into Hinako. Then she hugged her, making it feel like she ran over Hinako anyway. "Ungh... Car- I mean, Sakura-san... I'm happy to see... you too but... my... stomach..."  
  
  
  
"Hoee, gomen ne!!"  
  
  
  
Hinako smiled. "That's alright. Well, how's everything been while I was gone?"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her. "We thought you were gone!!" She sniffed a little and Hinako felt really guilty. "But then later 'nii-chan became more less grouchy again." she smiled. Hinako blinked. 'What did she just say?'  
  
  
  
"Hehe," Sakura sweatdropped, "Gomen, I'm just babbling, but 'nii-chan seemed better." She smiled to show that no harm was done and Hinako felt a little better. But if she made Touya cry before... she tried to shrug it off. After all, what's past is past.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!! Heehee!!" Sakura skated back to her home, then circled back to Hinako to make sure that she would make it to Kinomoto residence. Hinako had to smile though. Sakura was still her angelic innocent self full of genki spirit Sakura style! ^_^  
  
  
  
They walked in the front door. "Otou-san!!! Hinako-chan came back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Aah, Clow-sama's look-a-like. I smiled. He came down the stairs and I ran up and hugged him. "Konnichiwa!!! I missed everyone!! How are you? Did anything happen while I was gone? Are you busy? Can I help?"  
  
  
  
Fujitaka-san smiled. "Ah, I'm glad you're back also Hinako-san. Actually, since Touya isn't home yet, we'll have a little extra quiet time we can use to clean the house." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Card Mistress shudder. I giggled. "Oh, nothing. I'll help ^_^!" I said, to answer his questioning gaze. "Okay, let's get started. Sakura, maybe you should go to Tomoyo's house for a while so we can really get some cleaning done." Sakura and I wondered how badly the house needed to be clean because if she had to leave... o_O ... oh well. I smiled and went to the bathroom to get some rags and cleaning agent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[3 hours later...]  
"Ahh... I think we need to celebrate Hinako-san."  
  
  
  
I looked around at the house we were standing in. It was sparkly clean, JUST LIKE THE PICTURE ON THE CLEANING LIQUID! ^_^ I heard some sounds in the kitchen and I went in to see what Fujitaka was doing.  
  
  
  
"Huh? What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Making some lemonade. And let's make some brownies!" I looked at the clean, sparkly oven. "Hm... do you think that it'll become dull again? I mean it's so soon after we cleaned."  
  
  
  
"No... ^_^ it usually lasts a while."  
  
  
"Okay! Then I'll get started ^_^." I got the ingredients and started to make the brownies. I suppose lemonade tastes good with brownies. I'm not sure as I haven't ever tried it before. But I guess there's a first for everything ^_^.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Fujitaka-san?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we call ca-Sakura-san?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes... yes we should... I'll go do that right now."  
  
  
Fujitaka called Tomoyo's house and told Sakura to come back. And to get Touya. When I heard Fujitaka-san saying Touya's name, my heart skipped a beat. 'Oh no... what if... ?'  
  
  
"Oh no Sakura... you shouldn't say that about your onii-chan. ----- Well, he still should come home. And remember, Hinako-san is here with us again. ----- Okay, thank you Sakura. I'll see you soon." Fujitaka hung up.  
  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, Fujitaka-san for taking up so much space." I bowed. He chuckled. "You can always stay here with us for as long as you want, whenever you want. You don't take up space. Besides, you help out in our home also." Somehow, Fujitaka-san always manages to make me feel better. Card Mistress and Touya are very lucky to have him as a father. Oh yes- Touya's coming home soon... oh no oh no oh no...  
  
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Hello?"  
  
  
"Hello, Sakura-san." I called out. I didn't come out, the brownies were almost done anyway, but I heard the door come back to a close as I heard Sakura-san go back out and yell, "Onii-chan, Hinako-chan's still here!!!!!"  
  
  
My hands started to shake and sweat a little bit. I hope nothing is wrong. Fujitaka tapped my shoulder. I turned around, still nervous. "Don't worry." he said smiling. "Just be sure to be careful." Then he started walking back upstairs. I stood there, wondering what he could mean.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
ah i finished the chap... yay ^_^ now i'll go work on another fic... hehe 


	12. Touya

ahh... i'm making great progress today... hahaha  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Touya  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hinako's POV]  
"Konnichiwa, Hinako-san!" Sakura cried and hugged me. Naturally, I hugged her back. She looked at me and I trembled a little. Since it has been a while since she had first set out on her quest, she has probably gained a lot of power and knowledge and I somehow didn't want to be captured. Just yet.  
  
  
  
She broke into a smile. "You look so pretty still!! Heehee, you really should see Tomoyo-chan sometime! You two still look a lot alike even though you're older!!!" I smiled, mostly in relief. It is good to know that she is still as oblivious as she ever was. "Perhaps I shall, Car- I mean, Sakura-san."  
  
  
  
Then Touya walked in.  
  
  
  
"Really? Kaijuu are you sure?" I heard Touya call out. Then I heard a HMPH! and something that resembled an earthquake, then a yelp of pain as Sakura cried, "I'm not a kaijuu!!!!" I smiled in spite of myself. Things have not changed while I was away.  
  
  
  
He walked into the kitchen and he looked at me. I couldn't look away from his soft brown eyes. "Ko-Konnichiwa... Touya...san..." I blushed. The Card Mistress cried, "Hoeeeeeeeeee something's burning!!"  
  
  
  
I opened the oven quickly and turned off the heat. I took out the brownies and looked at them. I sighed in relief. Most of them still looked okay, it was only a couple that got charred black. I turned around and was face to face with Touya. "Go-gomen ne... Touya-ku... san..." I managed to say. He looked at me for a moment before turning away and saying, "Need any help with those?"  
  
  
  
If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was blushing, but I suppose I don't know any better...  
  
  
  
"No that is alright," I smiled as brightly as I could, "I do not need help at the moment." Then I couldn't resist the urge, "Unless you would like to help me clean?" I giggled at the look of horror on his face. "No that's really okay." He ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
I sighed. Although it was fun to say that, I do wish he didn't go away so soon. Oh well. I put the brownies in a bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Touya's POV]  
Oh my god, I can't believe I almost did that. Even though she said she loves me too... but then she was very vague... it almost seems like she doesn't. Kami, I really need to know though. I paced in my room, not very sure if I can still walk normally. Agh, Sakura hurt my foot a lot. Why was she still wearing her skates? Woe is me...  
  
  
  
Huh? Something snickered. I scanned my room to find the sneaky little culprit. Stuffed animal?! "Why are YOU here you little stuffed animal?" I picked up the supposedly stuffed animal. Supposedly because IT JUST BIT MY FINGER!!!!! "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" I know it may seem foolish that I was chasing him around my room because he isn't supposed to be moving... but honestly, can't a person feel sorry for himself without someone, OR SOMETHING laughing at you?  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
"What is going on in here?" Hinako stepped inside the room and was almost knocked over by Kero and Touya. "Eek!" Touya stopped instantly and Kero ran into his head. Trembling with anger, he peeled Kero's flat body from his head and glared at it. Hinako took it from Touya's hand. "Oh, Ker-uh, you shouldn't be in here, mister stuffed animal." She then put it close to her mouth and whispered so Touya couldn't hear, "I'm sorry, Keroberos."  
  
  
  
Touya blushed at seeing Hinako. He had a mental battle in himself and the desperate side of him won. "Uh, Hinako?" he touched her shoulder. She turned around and seeing Touya blushing, she blushed too. "Umm... I'm sorry, Touya but I have to go give him back to Car-er, Sakura-san! We can talk later!" She rushed to Sakura's room.  
  
  
  
Touya stood there, in the frame of the doorway, his hand still in the air where Hinako's shoulder was. Finally he managed to speak. "Uh... sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later...]  
"Hinako? Can we talk?" Touya asked after dinner as Hinako did the dishes. He went to her and started drying the dishes after she washed them. They worked silently until the dishes were finished. "O-okay," Hinako replied.  
  
  
  
They sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" Hinako asked, nervous about what Touya would say. Touya meanwhile, had problems with his voice at the moment. He didn't want to trust it, but his brain was urging him to. "Hinako... uh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! lol sorry but see now you can make a cliffhanger too... hahahaha ^_^;;  
  
oh yes and gomen for shortness T_T  
  
  
now i hafta write another chap for my Draco story then start another fic... o_O yep i got another crazy idea... now is the time to get out your guns and shoot me... *everyone whips out the guns* *whines* no wait... i didn't mean it... really... O_o at LEAST AFTER i write for Draco... -__-;; my convo with myself is getting weird isn't it... hehehe 


	13. Questionable Thoughts/Feelings/etc.

Chapter 13 - Questionable Thoughts/Feelings/etc.  
  
  
  
  
Touya hesitated. 'What would Hinako say? How would she answer?' he thought. He cleared his throat and pulled on his collar, already sweating a little. He looked at Hinako who was watching him and looked away so he wouldn't get distracted.  
  
  
  
Hinako watched Touya fluster and stop again. She was curious as to what he would ask, but at the same time amused at his movements. Finally he started talking, "Er... I hope this won't... ruin... our... uh, friendship, in any way..." Hinako didn't keep her eyes off him, though he didn't look up. She wondered if he changed his mind about things. That obviously concerned them both.  
  
  
  
"Are you... I mean, you aren't who you seem to be." 'What?' Hinako didn't understand for a moment, until she looked into his eyes that looked up to her. Then she understood what he meant. Her heart raced but she asked calmly, "What do you mean, Touya-san?"  
  
  
  
At this, Touya became even more flustered. He didn't really know how to respond to that comeback, but his mouth somehow did. "You're kind of like Yuki."  
  
  
  
"Er... Yukito-san? Of course I'm not Yukito-san!" Hinako exclaimed, then blushed at her stupid response.  
  
  
  
Touya thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, you are a lot like Yuki in that sense." His eyes bore into hers.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." Hinako looked away from Touya. She smiled nervously. "I have some housework to do. Maybe you should do your homework." She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Touya watched her and sighed. 'Well, at least you tried, buddy.' he consoled himself and walked to his room.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Hinako tried to clean the kitchen except that it was already sparkling clean. She sweatdropped and came back to the table and sat. "Well, I suppose this means he hasn't changed his mind..." she said softly. 'Or maybe he didn't even think about it in all this time.' a part of her mind said a bit evilly. "Hmm..." she pursed her lips.  
  
  
  
Touya laid on his bed thinking. 'She's different... but... why won't she admit it? I know I felt that aura coming from her... right?' He concentrated. He felt a dim violet aura next to the dining table. 'Sad? Or just tired? I hope she's just tired. I don't want her to be sad...'  
  
  
  
'I think I should go outside.' Hinako stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and was about to go outside when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back and saw Touya. She blushed. "Uh... I'm just going to go outside for a little bit." she smiled nervously and Touya let go. She closed the door behind her softly and walked to the park.  
  
  
  
Touya wondered whether to follow her or not. Finally, he decided to stay home. After all, Hinako can be trusted. He left a bit of him on her so he'd know she was okay.  
  
  
  
"He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not..." Hinako plucked each petal of a pretty little flower she found near the bench she was sitting on. She just wanted to see what the flower had to say. "He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me..." she stopped. There was just one more petal left. She knew that flowers didn't really help in deciding things but she just couldn't help but gasp.  
  
  
  
"That's okay, it doesn't matter what the pretty flower just said," she consoled herself, "You can see for yourself..." 'Hm, I guess I wouldn't be a very good person to make one feel better...' She slowly walked back to Kinomoto residence.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Touya's room...  
"For making a beautiful girl sad, I will now make her happy!! And-" Touya stopped. "Did I just say... beautiful? Girl?" He flopped onto his bed. "What's wrong with my mind these days..."  
  
  
  
Hinako opened the door and heard a "HA!" from upstairs. She looked up and smiled a little sadly, remembering what the little flower told her.  
  
  
  
Touya nodded wisely to himself. "Of course, something evil has come over me- now I *MUST* defeat it!" He had a finger up in the air, his arm stretched. (so it's not exactly like Takashi's ^_^ actually it's more like Yolei's ^_^... hehe i don't know her japanese name... oh well) The door creaked open and he looked to his right, his finger still up in the air. Then he blushed. "Uh... uh... er-" he stuttered.  
  
  
  
Hinako cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing, Touya-san? Do you need help in something?"  
  
  
  
Surprised, Touya just shook his head. Hinako let her hands fall to her side. "Okay." She smiled. "Have fun." She closed the door softly behind her. She sighed and leaned against his door gently. She could hear him muttering to herself but she didn't want to even try to listen to what he was saying. She propped her knees up and leaned her head on them.  
  
  
  
Later...  
Touya yawned and stretched his arms. He just finished his homework and he felt great. He put his hand to the doorknob and slowly turned it. He pulled the door towards him and something fell. He looked down and gasped. He stared at Hinako's sleeping form for a moment, then picked her up gently. "Poor girl."  
  
  
  
Touya carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Then he sat down on a chair and just watched her. Her chest moved slowly up and down. She started to move and Touya thought she woke up, but she just curled to her side and resumed her peaceful sleep. He looked at her and before he could think about what he was doing, he walked to the bed and laid down next to her. Soon, he was sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
oh... um... heh heh ^^; this isn't gonna turn out to be a lemon or whatever so don't worry... besides, i don't know anything about this crap o_O and i have no desire to... hehe ^^;; 


	14. Give Up

apparently i can't even keep up with a 3 story schedule... heh...  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Give Up  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinako felt something warm next to her. She turned her body slowly and came face to face with Touya's profile. "Aahh!!"  
  
Touya rolled off the bed in surprise. "Ahh!! What's going on? Huh?" He looked around, wondering where he was. Then it clicked. "Oh man..." he groaned.  
  
"Why were you in my bed?" Hinako asked, wondering if maybe he overworked himself again and thought this was his room. She looked at him, waiting for the answer. Touya looked up, then meeting her eyes, he looked back down. "Er... well, you see, I saw you sleeping at my door..." he looked up for a second, and saw her blush. "And... er, so I brought you back here..."  
  
Hinako smiled and nodded to show she understood. Touya sighed in relief. "Because... er, you know, I don't want you to get any um... wrong ideas and so yeah, just so you know, there's nothing, and..." Touya ran out of things to say. Hinako stared at him. He suddenly became very interested in the creases in Hinako's bed sheets. She looked down. "I guess the flower is right then..." she whispered. "Huh? Did you just say something?" Touya asked without looking up.  
  
Hinako put her head down and tried to keep her eyes dry without Touya noticing. She put on a fake smile and said as cheerfully as she could, "Nope! Oh! I forgot to do something! I'll be back!" She ran out of her room as fast as she could.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Touya then rose his head. 'I wonder what I have to do to make her confess to me. Though, Yuki didn't tell me either.' 'Maybe they don't know,' his head argued with himself. He shook his head and went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Hinako hummed as she made the pancakes. As they fried in the pan, she washed the strawberries. She then proceeded to grab a knife. As she reached into the drawer to get the knife of choice, her finger slid across one of the bigger knives and got a cut. She pulled her finger away and stared at the cut. 'Is this pain?' The dark purple blood slowly made its way toward the tip of her finger and almost dripped when a napkin was held against the finger. Her heart stopped for a moment in surprise. She blinked and looked up into the worried eyes of Fujitaka. "Are you okay?"  
  
Hinako smiled. "I'm fine. I just have to... huh? Oh no!" There was a burning smell as the pancake turned dark brown and extra crispy. She turned off the stove and took off the pancake but it was already too burnt to be of any use. Hinako's lip started to tremble. "I'm... so sorry!!" Fujitaka laid a hand on Hinako's shoulder. "That's ok, one pancake isn't going to ruin breakfast." She smiled. Sakura's father started to cut the strawberries and fry another pancake. At first Hinako protested, but he insisted, so she sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently for Touya and Sakura to come down.  
  
There was a sudden explosion of noise and things crashing down. 'Maybe I should check up on it,' Hinako thought to herself, but as she stood up, a cloud of dust rushed to the table. "Am I late, am I late??" it took a deep breath and saw the pancakes. "Ooh, yummy!!" it ate them in a rush and started for the door. "What are you doing, Sakura-san?" Hinako asked. "I'm late again Hinako-san!!"  
  
"But it's only 7:00."  
  
"... Oh." Sakura walked back. "Why was I rushing myself?" She paused, and her eyes held a look that would burn fire. "KERO!!!!"  
  
"Kero?" Hinako and her father asked simultaneously. "Hoe? Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing!" Sakura laughed nervously and backed away slowly until she reached the stairs, where she then proceeded to have another cloud of dust follow her all the way up. They stared and then Fujitaka went back into the kitchen with Sakura's plate in hand, as Hinako smiled to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs...  
"KERO!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Kero yawned and rubbed his eyes, only to find Sakura glaring at him from 2 inches away. "Aahhh!!! Scary!!!" He tried to fly away but Sakura already had a hold of his wings. Kero drooped, in defeat. "What was the big idea in waking me up early and telling me I'm late?!!"  
  
Kero sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "Hehehehehehe..."  
  
"You can't just laugh it off!!"  
  
"Er... well..."  
  
"WELL??"  
  
"I... um, thought it was 8:00..."  
  
"Really........"  
  
"Yes." Kero nodded with conviction.  
  
"Are you sure??"  
  
"Is who sure?"  
  
"Hoeeee!!! 'Nii-chan!! Don't scare me!!" Kero dropped to the floor. He laid as still as possible as Touya looked suspiciously at him. "You're awake early, monster." Touya grinned. "Onii-chan!!!!"  
  
Hinako commented casually, "Here they come." Another flurry of dust came down the stairs. In another moment, Touya was calmly sipping coffee and had the newspaper open to the comic section. Sakura stomped down the stairs, and it did in fact, sound like a monster, Hinako had to admit. "ONIICHAN!!!!!!!" Hinako smiled. Touya winced as Sakura stomped on him. "Geez, *wince* monster *wince x2*, it's not like *wince* you're NOT a monster *wince-o-rama*."  
  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you still hungry, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Nope, otousan, I'm fine!" Hinako saw a little smile on Sakura's lips and wondered what she was up to. Soon, Touya finished his pancakes and started out the door. "Now, I'm not late to follow you, 'nii-chan!" Hinako looked at Sakura, puzzled, and decided to investigate. She walked slowly, but close enough to see Sakura and Touya. Soon, they reached the area where Yukito was waiting. 'Oh, Yue-sama!' She looked at Touya, who grinned, and at Sakura who had hearts popping out of her eyes and was blushing. 'How interesting. Well, I shouldn't be spying on Sakura-sama so I'll go back now.'  
  
"Hinako!" Her heart thumped. She turned around and saw Yukito waving at her. She waved back, nervous at what Touya and Sakura might think. "Hinako-san, I didn't know you were outside too!!" Sakura smiled happily and looked back at Yukito. "Yukito-san, I didn't know that you knew Hinako-san."  
  
"Oh, we just happened to bump into each other recently." Touya narrowed his eyes and Hinako was afraid of what he might know. "How recently?" Yukito, oblivious to Touya's tone of voice, started explaining when and where they met. Touya looked at Hinako and she looked back at him with what she hoped to be an innocent face. His eyes narrowed and she looked away quickly. She said hurriedly, "I have to go clean the house!" and ran back into the Kinomoto home.  
  
The three stared after her, then they shrugged it off and biked and skated to their schools.  
  
Back home, Hinako placed her hand to her chest to try and stop the flurry of heart beats. The look on his face scared her and she tried to keep it out of her mind, and couldn't. She was becoming more human than she wanted to be. It wasn't comfortable for her to be like this, with the complicated feelings and the incredible physical pain coming with being a human. She went upstairs to Sakura's room to get some possible advice.  
  
Two years later...  
I feel... relaxed. What a nice human feeling. I guess Keroberos-sama can give some good advice when he wants to. I looked around to see if I was still in Tomoeda. I was. He told me to just lose my consciousness for a couple of years so I decided it couldn't hurt to try. I know it wasn't a great way to handle the situation I was in, but at the time, I thought it was the best idea. I wonder how everyone is doing. At least Tomoeda still looks the same. If it didn't, I'd have to explore this world all over again. I stood up. My legs are a bit unstable from my diminished walking skills. Well, I might as well look for the people I know. I grabbed the bench just in case my legs should fail me until I felt ready. I looked around and started walking toward the direction that I remember walking away from before I came to be here. I thought my legs were starting to shake again so I looked down, and noticed too late that someone was about to hit me. We both fell down from the impact, though it wasn't too severe.  
  
"Itai..." I looked at the person I ran into. Their wavy, lavender hair covered their face. "Gomen nasai!! I didn't see where I was going!"  
  
"That's ok." The person, evidently a girl from her voice, looked up. "Sugoi! You have lavender eyes!!"  
  
"So do you." The girl smiled. I think I feel lightheaded. A grin spread across my face and I asked her if she knew a Kinomoto Sakura. The girl brightened at the name and grabbed my hand and proceeded to take me to her house.  
  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
um yeah... this chapter kinda didn't make sense... well at the end anyway... ^^; oh yeah, and i skipped over to two years later because, i can't keep this fic going on forever right? i plan to end it soon... after all this turmoil of not writing anything, my guilt finally got me to finish this chapter i started writing about a month ago... 


End file.
